The Game
by dakuness
Summary: Plasmius unleashes a ghost who send in the whole city into a game that is created from a RPG. Now they most get out, Danny and Sea is stuck with a different appearance so no one could recognize them, and Danny has major problems with everyone first thinks he's a girl because of what Game master chose how his character would look like. abandon no idees for quest but i my write a new
1. news

Hey this is news about this story the next time I update it

when I changed a chapter it says it on the chapter

I will restart this story with a new chapter one, chapter two new and possibly a chapter Three. And I will take away the ridiculous intro, which is not needed.

If you've read this Before, then you'll need to re-read the first two chapters.

There will be changes in the first chapter and the second has almost nothing from the old chapter two. I was not happy with how the two old chapters was so I decided to redo them and it became easier to write it, my Oo will be in it because I want her with , Danny can seem a bit oc in appearance but the whole gives a comical detail that I was amused when I read through the new chapter one, that I have not translated yet.

If you have ideas on different quest that can be used in this story so I like to listen to them


	2. Chapter 1 game begins

Chapter 1 the game begins! Where are we? What are we?

(AN: This is the new changed chapter 1)

Plasmius flies through the ghost zone in search of a box containing a medallion which can fulfill a wish for the who ask, so now he is looking at an old ruin "where is it" he yelled out and continued to look into what looks like it's been a library but he did not find it there so he went into a room that looks to have been a bedroom. There he found several interesting books but at the top of the bedroom bookshelf so there is a little box in gold and silver with runes and chains on it. Plasmius flew up and took the little box "is finally here it is," he said and flew home to his mansion.

He called on all of Phantoms enemies and those who used to fight against Phantom, Skulker walked up towards Vlad Masters, which also is Vlad Plasmius which is in human form the vast majority are either in his home or anywhere in the city. okay Plasmius we are here so what do you want? "asked Skulker and Vlad held up a small box that is now chain free. "In this box there is a medallion that can provide a wish," he said with a wicked smile "so you should wish you to have the Phantom as your Halfa son and ghost hunter as your wife," said Spectra and Vlad nodded and opened the box.

/

When the box opened it started to shake and flew up into the air before falling down, when it fell down then purple smoke came out of the box that formed to a person. The person is a ghost who wears a garment that looks like a wizard robe in purple and patterned in gold, red, blue, green edges. He has on his head a purple wizard's hat with stars decorating it and hat tip sits a sun like star that weigh down his hat down a meter. In his hands, he has a pair of gray gloves, and he looks to have a gray spectral tail which he pulled out from the box. He has an yellow eye and one green eye, both of which looks completely human except that they glow, he has long black hair put together into a low ponytail. His skin is chalk white with light gray tone.

"Hey, hey, hey," he said happily and merrily, "Who are you?" Asked Vlad who turned into his ghost form "you are a hybrid," said the ghost, "I'm Game Master and can see that you want something," said Game Master "so you can fulfill a wish that like the medallion I was looking for" said Plasmius and Game Master smiled a Cheshire smile "depends on what you want," he said, "what I want is Maddie Fenton as my wife and Danny Fenton also known as Phantom as my Halfa son " said Plasmius and the ghost brought up his hand against his face and thought "no, I can not do. Is there anything else you want, "said Game Master" why? "Asked Plasmius

"For I cannot force any other being, do you want anything else," he said, "the other thing I want is power so I can take what I want and then I can get rid of Ice that usually stand in the way all the time "said Plasmius" it is possible "said Game Master" is it? "asked Skulker" I have the feeling that there is a but there "said Ember" you are right it is possible if you win the game and this city residents will also play for the more the better, "said Game Master" game!" they all shouted out and lost conscious when he said" yes a game, a virtuell online role playing fantasy game"

/

This morning when everyone in the whole town wake up so they find that they are not home anymore and that some is not necessary human anymore, you can hear several screams and are confused. At Sam's "Sammy, Sammy wake up!" Shouts a confused Pamela and Jeremy, Sam tired sat up in bed and noticed she was not in her room anymore "where am I" she said, "do not know nobody know and everyone is different, I seem to be a fairy and Jeremy seems to be an elf, "said Pamela worried" what?" Said Sam, and saw that her mother looks like a fairy version of herself with yellow fairy wings and long pointed ears, she is wearing what looks to be a priestess robe from a fantasy game.

Her father looks like an elf with pointed ears and fully clothes in brown and gray leather clothes that look like clothes for a rouge. Sam jumped out of bed and looking at herself in the mirror on the wall, she is wearing a short dress with a dark green corset and a jacket that fits a dryad. She has black gloves and thigh high shoes that are black with green in it. Sam's ears are pointed and long but not as long as her mother and she has dark purple fairy wings, she has purple and light green eyeshadow.

"What's happening?" Said Sam, and turned to go out, "I'll go look for Tucker" said Sam, and ran out with her parents after at full speed. Sam noticed that it looked like they were in some sort of medieval fantasy town / village.

/

When she arrived at the square so she ran straight into Tucker, who is covered in fabric and leather clothes in brown and gold colors and his glasses now looked like a pair of safety glasses or a pair of snow goggles. He looks like some kind of mechanic or blacksmith but he still wears his berett. Tucker has obvious fangs and his ears look like wolf ears in dark brown with a little black, he also has a wolf-like fox tail in dark brown with a little black.

Tucker's mother stood by and looks like a mage in bright yellow and white colors in the clothes, she has dark brown fox ears with gray tops and a dark brown fox tail with gray tail tip and obvious fangs. Tucker's father looks like some kind of blacksmith in similar clothes as Tucker but in brown and black clothes, he looks to have black wolf ears and a black wolf tail he has also obvious fangs.

"You look like a fairy," said Tucker and Sam hit him in the head, "should you say wolf boy" said Sam "have you see Danny or Sea yet?" Asked Sam and Tucker shook his head "are you Tucker?" Asked one voice behind them "yes I am," he said and stood up and turned to face the voice that turned out to be Jazz. She is wearing white and light blue clothes that look to fit a cleric, she also has bright red / orange fox ears beside her stands Jack like a kind of warrior knight and looks completely human with Maddie on the other side in fur and leather clothing becoming a hunter. She also has bright red / orange fox ears and she has a fox tail in the color of the ears and a pair of discreet fangs.

"Jazz, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," said Tucker, "Where's Danny and Sea?" Asked Sam "we do not know where the two are because they were not with us when we woke up," said Jazz "this is probably the work of a ghost "said Maddie and jumped when someone shouted.

/

"Hey! Hey! Hey! "shouted GameMaster so all heard" welcome to this reality I have created that is a game that is in real, as you are now, I chose it to almost no one in town playing this game. that game is a virtual online role playing fantasy game in the real world, but this is just as real as the real world. You all are people playing and if you're wondering, there is an age limit, no under 10 years here. You all are people playing will have powers and your race and job class, if you want to return to your real world so at least one person will need to win the game's main quest! "He cried out with a smile.

"All of the information you have in a book each which you call up through to say or write in the air 'game book' in the book, there are maps and information your strength and health, garments among others. That book is your guide read it closely, "said the ghost, so that everyone could hear," if you're wondering, some races such as the animal like have certain abilities that the animal has , and there are two groups of creatures and the two groups are alive and spirit but they have no differences in abilities if there is not a unique race or specific class "he called out.

"Okay then you'll know it and I almost forgot this is a game, in other words, if you die then you will wake up in a church or at a life fountain. Okay then everyone knows it except the two experienced players who still asleep, yeah I'll check them later. The one that finish the main quest will also win a prize you would choose yourselves, "he said and disappeared in star smoke.

/

"What happened," said Tucker "Game Book" said Sam and got a big black green and purple leather book with nature decorations. She opened now the floating book and began to read the information in the "everything is here my powers, which apparently is to use nature magic and summon nature creatures to my side. It says on what the the main quest is here and it is also how much I can manage and my level "said Sam" that apparently are level one "she said" Hey, is it not that Danny and Sea usually play a rpg as Albino and Reya?" ask Tucker and Sam nodded "then I have found Danny and Sea they are in a different place, "said Tucker when he looked in his silvery metal decorated book and took Sam and Jazz from their parents while they talk.

"Valerie?" Asked Tucker "Jazz, Sam Tucker," she said, and they nodded Valerie seems to be an elf and she looks like a gun hunter in black and red leather with metal parts, "Where's Danny or Sea?" She asked, "that was what I was about to say, but how say we get out of here before our parents come to us, "said Tucker," that, sounds like a good idea, "said Val, and they started running to the edge of the village which is surrounded by a wall with several gates.

/

"According to this map so is Danny and Sea as their avatar Albino and Reya in that labyrinth castle to the south, both a good distance away from the village of Amity" said Tucker, "why are they there?" Asked Valerie and her red leather book flipped to a page that said 'Reya is an experienced player in the original virtual online role playing fantasy game that I Game master used for the game, his current level is around 1, experience is for a level 90 character you must have his permission to see the rest of his avatar 'and it was the almost same thing for Sea

"What does that mean with that Sea and Danny are experienced players," she said angrily, and a new text appeared 'it means they usually play the game that I Game master chose for this game reality' she read aloud "why does Reya and Albino on their name on the map? " asked Valerie "do not know write error perhaps? And that Danny and Sea usually play as Albino and Reya… How we read through all the rules and all we need to play and be able to find the two, "said Sam, and they all thought it was a good idea and took out their books and began to study the information

/

Elsewhere (AN: his clothes are a bit difficult to explain, and I know he does not look like the series but his avatar has a different look the image used for the story is Danny's avatar)

Gamemaster now arriving at maze mountain castle cellar that was some kind of torture chamber and saw the two experienced player one of them seems to be a 15 year old girl and it is clear that she played this game before, but she looks like Sea yet not, and a 15 year old boy, and it's clear that he plays the game Gamemaster chose as a base, he looks like Danny but definitely not.

Danny as his avatar has pale glistening skin and he has light pink red lips. Danny has almost the same haircut as usual, but it's longer reach down to his shoulders and a little bit down, his hair is bright ice blue with black tips, his ears look like five feathers are black with red tops that now hangs down instead of having them up for he is sleeping. He has ice blue eyes that glow faintly.

Danny's whole body is very feminine but the Game Masters made so that his character is a male version of his character Reya that is female, but his avatar still has the look of the female. so Danny has a visible waist and hips so most people would think that he is a girl. Danny has a pair of black wings, with blood red tips, the wings are long enough that the tips is dragged on the ground as he goes, they are angel-like phoenix wings with beautiful black feathers.

Danny is wearing a black halter neck shirt with red pattern on the edges and around the neck a large loose collar which is black, a pair of long black fingerless gloves stuck in the neck part of the shirt with a small diamond shapes in red, above them, he has a couple folded down black colored gloves with a red stone on each glove. Danny has a pair of black tight trousers with red diamond shapes on the hip which is attached to the shirt and the pants are tucked inside a pair of high black leather combat boots, over the tight pants, he has a pair of wide kimono-like black pants with holes on the side of the hip so the lower the pants are visible where they are attached. The upper pants each have a slit on the sides to it reaching to the knees, and they are secured on a belt under the shirt.

/

Next to Danny that may be confused with a girl so is Sea as her avatar has pale glistening skin and she has light silver blue lips. She has ice blue eyes glowing and her ears are pointed but not long. her hair is snow-like white reaching down to the waist but is pulled back by her white thick horns that has a spinning pattern in them (AN: horns are similar to the Trance Gemini has from the series Andromeda Ascendant). Sea has a pair of white wings that appear to be a combination of dragon wings and bird wings, they are big, strong and beautiful, with a kind of silver-like patterns in them. Sea also has a perfect figure that could get more guys to dream, but she's also well-toned discrete muscles on her figure.

Sea is wearing all white clothes, she has a white leather and metallic halterneck on her and a couple of loose leather pants that are tucked inside a pair of white high leather combat boots with slight wedge heel. on the arms she has a pair of high gloves, over that, she has a long trench coat that is open.

Game Master is very pleased to have such a rare character as those two for now there are only two in this game they are both of the spirit and they has a race that is called Being, he has created the game from one of the games he chose he chose the one least of all people played and this is the only 6 people of a few hundred which is good, with only two that are a being. Danny's Avatar Reya who Gamemaster made to a male here, Danny has successfully unlock two job classes so he has reaper, sniper and sorcerer. Game Master is very pleased to have him here. Sea's Avatar Albino, she has successfully unlock two of the four additional job classes who's assassin, gunblader and artist is a trickster class. you can have five job classes if you manage to unlock all a character can have.

/

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Wake beings wake up! "shouted the ghost out and tired Danny sat up with his ice blue eyes half-open" yay a dungeon? and a what? I really need to stop watching horror movies before I go to bed if I get these kinds of dreams "murmured Danny with a confused sarcastic and tired expressions, Sea sat up sleepily and opened her eyes and murmured," why am I dreaming about a torture chamber and a what? But with my experience, this is probably not a dream "and Gamemaster laughing loud.

"No this is not a dream and you two experienced players in the game. So you and the other player has your usual character in this game as you can see, I chose the virtual online role playing fantasy game. "Said Gamemaster happy and Danny and Sea opened their eyes and stares at him," I have taken the whole city residents into this game that I created from an existing one. And you already know everything else so you'll get out of here the castle as your first quest and the game shall end when at least one person finish the main quest, so hey and bye "said the Game Master and disappeared in star smoke.

Sea stood up and said 'Gamebook' and started reading what exactly has changed in the meantime Danny shrieked when he saw his reflection, "I look like a girl," he said, and had a hard time believing it "be glad that it is only your appearance, given that you are Reya who is a female character "said Sea amused and Danny shuddered at it" true ", he said and said 'gamebook' and started reading what it says.

/

After a while, "so for me it says that I am a spirit and my race is being and I have the Elemental Dragons as my theme and becomes stronger with it. My job classes is assassin, gunblader and artist and my level is 1, but everything else with my stats are the same as if I was at level 90, "said Sea" with my level and my stats is the same as if I was at level 90 I is also a spirit and my race is being and I have elemental birds as my theme and becomes stronger with it. My job classes are sniper, reaper and the Sorcerer "said Danny" it'll take a while to level up to level 90 again, "said Sea with a frown.

"What is said as to leave from here," said Danny and stood up and struck loose door to the hallway and slammed on the brakes when they saw where they are "you gotta be kidding me," she said in the maze-like building which inside resembles MC Escher painting relativity in a dark gothic version of "I hate this place," said Danny, and they began to go from there. and they went into a darkened corridor, he stopped to an army of the dead skeleton rats took sprint and attacked, Danny called up a purple flame in his left hand and his runes patterned scythe in his right hand "just my luck" he said sarcastically and smiled when he attacked and Sea took on a slightly crazy smile, she took out a silver-colored pistol and a bunch of poison-covered knives before a batch plant giant spiders attacked them.


	3. Chapter 2 level up

Chapter 2 in order to level up you must play

(AN: when Sea and Danny are more in their game characters personality so I write Albino and Reya, this is the modified chapter 2 almost nothing from the original chapter two is left)

Sam and Valerie are arguing about what quest they should take in the meantime Tucker keeps an eye on where their parents are and Jazz read through their entire game book "okay, we'll take that skeleton quest, but just because it can take us to Danny "Sam said" finally " said Valerie, and took the paper and grabbed hold of Jazz and went out to a meadow outside the city. "Okay according to the quest so you should find out where the skeleton rats hiding in this meadow and defeat them," said Valerie "okay right?" Asked Tucker, "according to the book so is skeleton rats dead the dark creatures, in other words, where they are so there are no plants, "said Jazz and started looking around and Tucker discovered a burned area at the edge of the meadow.

"here is no plants and it looks burned," he said loud enough for the others to get there but when Sam went to close so became the burned surface a hole that she almost fell down into it unless Tucker and Jazz caught her before. "That was too close," she said, "why? you can't you fly with those wings?" Asked Valerie "no, my level is not high enough to be able to fly" said Sam, "what is that noise," said Tucker, "what are you talking about" asked Valerie "I hear nothing," said Sam "a beeping sound, I can hear it but faintly" said Jazz "I hear it loud and clear," said Tucker "your character's race is beast or animal they have good hearing and sense of smell, according to the book," said Jazz and the other just looking at her.

"they are coming" he said and jump away when 10 skeletons rats jumped out of the hole "roots" Sam shouted out and magically began tree roots wrap around the rats to hold onto them, "Valerie shoot them plants are weak against dark and dead creatures, "shouted Sam and Tucker at the third attempt to get his weapon got out a giant sledgehammer and Valerie took out a gun and started shooting the rats who made it loose.

Sam and Jazz used their staffs and struck two when the third was shot down and another was crushed by a blow from Tuckers sledgehammer. "Jazz use a light spell" shouted Tucker and Jazz did so, followed by several arrows, after a while of fighting so there were no more skeletons rats left in the meadow. So the group fell down in the middle of the meadow to rest, so they each got a luminous letter that said level up "okay we got each a new level" said Jazz and watched what was locked up.

/

"Hey we have a new quest," said Tucker, "read it" so well "okay, it says that the rats skeleton comes from the castle inside the mountain through tunnels under the ground, we must locate an opening in the forest that has been poisoning several wolves. it says that we should kill the poisoned wolves before they infect others through their bites, "said Tucker," we will not kill wolves! "shouted Sam" Sam! "screamed Val and Jazz" the wolves are poisoned and it says that there is no cure when an animal has been infected, "said Jazz" besides it is so Continuation quest that you should clean the water that caused it which leads directly to the castle, "said Tucker.

They went into the woods and started looking for the wolves, then it started to get dark so they heard growling "do you hear that?" Asked the Jazz and they saw the glowing yellow eyes and several wolves two meters large, and you can see bits of them thats is melting "I think we found the wolves," said Tucker, and called on its sledgehammer and hit one of them hard they attacked and they all started fighting "Sam, you can summon something with light elements" shouted Val who did a volt over a wolf and shot a few bullets into the back of the wolf and the Jazz used a healing spell to heal them.

Sam was looking for a spell that could help and called a fire spirit "dos a fire element work for it is one of three that my level can handle" called Sam, and gave the word to attack. The four managed to defeat all the wolves after two hours of being turned, they sat down by the fire and tried to catch my breath, "Tucker where is Sea and Danny?" Asked Val and Tucker called his book "they are still in that castle, but now they are at level 36, "said Tucker," how can they be at level 36? "Sam asked," have you forgotten that their characters are Albino and Reya they were level 90 before this, and I'm guessing that their state and items is the same as before they were stuck here, "said Jazz as the others had forgotten that.

/

Where Sea and Danny are "Right now I am glad that we are both spirit instead of living considering where we are" shouted Danny and fired several walking armors with his custom made sniperrifel "you shoot them as I protect you, and I agrees "shouted Sea and cut several arrows into pieces when they came close enough to hit with a katana-like black sword. Danny continued to shoot down the armor, giant spiders, among other things, when Sea cut most the attacks into pieces and shot down several "if our characters where alive, we would need rest and food right now," shouted Sea and did a somersault over a gigantic spider and cut it into pieces while she shot an armor.

"But this is ridiculous!" screamed Danny and they both ran through a door that led to a smaller armada of giant skeleton rats, Sea used a spell so that her sword became deadly poisonous meanwhile Danny changed his sniperrifel to an ink black scythe and they both attacked all the rats "all I will say is that I hate this place!" screamed both.

As the sun rose, they had to live up ten to levels so they is now at level 46 and both running away from a group of giant spiders, Sea created an illusion so the spiders stopped and the two could take a break "at least as we approach the level we were at, "said Sea and Danny just stared at her which led Sea to laugh" what?" said Danny," You look absolutely adorable like that, "said Sea which led Danny to give a frown to Sea" of all things was that ghost had to keep the same feminine look on me when he changed the sex "asked Danny" do not know brother, but now you look like a 15 year old guy who looks like a girl and not the extremely delicious and hourglass figures, the female has Reya "said Sea and Danny got a clear green blush.

/

Third day of Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Valerie they are looking right now for the water that caused the wolves had killed, Val has now also a crossbow and all their clothing looks to be higher level and better. "We can not find anything," said Tucker, and both Sam and Val pushed him before he went out to a small clearing that they can hear the water from. They looked through the bushes and saw what resembles a nymph but she is creepy green and black with dead empty red eyes.

"Jazz what is that?" Asked Val "according to the book, that is a poison creature called poison nymph" Jazz replied, "and I guess that's the reason why we had to kill the wolves and the bears," said Sam, annoyed and the others nodded, "what are it weak to?!" said Val, "I do not know it says nothing about it except that it are a level 16 creature" said Jazz and Tucker's eyes grew wide "level 16 we are not even level 11 yet," said Tucker "if we work together, we should win and which level are the twins on" asked Sam "Level 49" Jazz replied surprised "Do they even slept?" asked all of them and began to plan how they can win.

After a while, with their weapons ready and Sam have out a small fire spirit that looks like a fire inspired Pixi male and a female water-inspired Pixi named Aqua and Flame. The four attacked with Val shoting against the followed by some fire attacks from Sam and Flame and Jazz who sent some bright spells against it. The monster screamed in pain and anger and attacked those who dodged the attacks, Tucker jumped up in the air and came down hard on the monster and the others continued to shoot at it.

Tucker was beaten against a tree "Tucker," cried Sam, and Jazz sent a healing spell on him and Valerie kept the monster busy "a little help here," cried Val who tried to avoid getting hit by the acid. "Aqua, clean the water, help Valerie, Flame" Sam shouted loud and they both did what she said. Jazz and Tucker stood up and attacked again, all four of them began to get tired and their mana and energy runs low.

/

"We can not hold on much longer," said Jazz and dived away and put a light spell on Valerie's gun and crossbow so her attacks became even more effective against the monster, the three attack together and the monster fell down and Tucker attacked with a strengthened blow directly against the head. And the monster melted.

"finaly we won," said Tucker and fell down on his back "did we get something?" asked Val "just a gothic jacket" said Jazz and gave it to Sam who took the place of the one she started with, the jacket is long and reaches down a hair from the ground. The jacket is black ink with worn edges and has some green lines pattern propelled through it, "okay, I like it," said Sam, looking at his reflection in the clean water, and a letter came out, and say level up to level 11 and Sam got one to which she was reading. "What?" asked Tucker, who sat up

"It says that I can now fly. Step one to have wings, step two check what wings you have and how to use them, step three use them to fly, step four remember where you want to fly and now you're ready "Sam read up" I have fairy wings and it says that I can fly when they are flared out and they will glitters, make sure that the wings continues to glitter if not then you will fall " Sam read up.

/

There, Danny and Sea night on day three. "This is getting ridiculous!" Danny screamed and threw a dark fire spell against monsters that attack them "you know brother, you look absolutely adorable out when you are angry, with that look," said Sea cheerfully and Danny just mumbled something about Sea is having to much fun and that he should have chosen a male charakter when he played the game the first time, for then he would not look like a girl now.

They ran through a big door and came out to the hallway leading out but they both think that it's too quiet, given that they have constantly been attacked so right now twitched both their wings to it "it's too quiet," said Sea and Danny just nodded and they heard the glass cracked and quickly turned their heads towards the sound and got wide eyes, "oh shit" they said in chorus when they saw four large skeleton like wyvern monsters.

Sea became invisible and Danny disappeared into the shadows to avoid being attacked "of all creatures," said Danny, using his wings to jump up to one of the balconies, and next to him on the balcony became Sea visible "so what's the plan Reya?" asked the Sea and Danny now Reya who only smiled when he saw that grinn Sea has now Albino "you know skeleton wyverns are dead monsters that are weak against fire and light" Reya said, holding his sniperrifel and some light bulets and Albino laughing both now fully into their game character's personality.

Albino threw a light illusion so the four monsters became confused meanwhile Reya prick shot at them, one of them flew into the air and attacked a darkness attack but Albino put a light illusion on her swords, so they got a white glow and higher damage against the four monsters and attacked so she cut off one head of the four, which turned to dust. Reya proceeded to shot towards them and another one of the four turned to dust and Albino became invisible and avoided the attack that came from the last two.

They kept this up for a few hours before they got rid of the last two of the 20 pieces that were there, and now both of them went out of the castle "finaly we're out!" Sea screamed out and they both glided down to the woods where they landed and sat down. "I really hate to be in there," said Danny and his wings twitched and Sea rolled her eyes "I know bro, I know," she said.

/

they manage to avoid their parents by switching between looking at the map at were their parents are. Currently Jazz is watching the map and saw that Danny and Sea name "Hey! Danny and the Sea is here, We seem to be close we can be there in a few minutes, "said Jazz and got everyone's attention.

"They are here?" Asked all at once "yes and seems to be on their way here, they should be soon said Jazz "what are we waiting for," said Tucker and Sam started running there with Valerie right after followed by Tucker and Jazz who used her book to show the way. Jazz put aside her game book map screen but they still could not see the two they are looking for. "Okay where are they?" Asked Valerie and looked around. "They're here, I know it," said Jazz "I do not see them" said Valerie, and showed her hand toward the forest.

And continued to walk when she went around a corner on the path crashed Val into a person "Oph" said the person, and both fell to the ground when sitting when the other got there they stopped , the four saw two person. Val opened her eyes and immediately began to blush when she saw who was in front of her, the light sparkling pale skin and she has light pink and red lips have almost is the same hairstyle as Danny usual has, but it's longer reach down to the shoulders and a little bit down and her hair is light ice blue with black tips, her ears look like five feathers are black with red tips that right now is pointing up. She has ice blue glowing eyes. the whole body are very feminine but has a visible and waist and hips and a pair of black wings, with blood red tips, the wings are long enough that the peaks can be dragged on the ground when she walks, they are angel like phoenix wings with beautiful black feathers.

The person wears a black halterneck top with red pattern on the edges and around the neck a say loose collar that are blood red, a pair of long black fingerless gloves is attached to the the neck part of the shirt with a small diamond shapes in red, over them, she a pair of folded down black colored gloves with a red stone on each glove. she has a pair of black tight trousers with red diamond shapes on the hip which is attached to the shirt and the pants are tucked inside a pair of high black leather combat boots, over the tight pants she has a pair of wide kimono like black pants with holes on the side of the hip so the lower the pants are visible where they are attached. The upper pants each have a slit on the sides to reach to the knees, and they are stuck on a belt under the shirt.

/

"What was that good for?" Asked the person and Val heard a soft light tenor voice that she recognizes but does not know from where and they saw the person next to her just now sitting down on the ground with a wonderful Frown. she has light pale sparkling skin and she has light silver blue lips, she has ice blue glowing eyes and her ears are pointed but not long. her hair is snow like white that extends to the waist but are draughty back of her white thick horns that have a spinning pattern in them (AN: the horns are similar to the Trance Gemini has the series Andromeda Ascendant). And a pair of white wings that looks to be a combination of dragon wings and bird wings, they are big strong and beautiful, with a kind of silver-like patterns in them. she also has a perfect figure that could get several guys to dream, but she's also well toned discrete muscles on her figure.

Her clothes are completely white, she has a white leather and metal halterneck herself and a couple of loose leather pants that are tucked inside a pair of white high leather combat boots with easy wedge heel. on the arms, she has a pair of high gloves, over it, she has a long trenchcoat over it open.

Sam, Val, Jazz just awwd to person for her expression "hello my name is Tucker Foly for" Tucker said, but was interrupted with "I'm a guy" from the person who they think is a girl and the four just froze "seriously? "they asked at the same time" yes seriously. I'm a guy but apparently decided the game master to retain "all" the feminine appearance that my avatar Reya has in the game he based all of this on "he said with a frown and the wings that twitched which caused the others to laugh" be glad that he had not decided to retain the same gender as your character, for it would be interesting, "she said with thinking expression and the hand the chin.

"for if I remember correctly then have the female Reya an extremely delicious hourglass figure and is usually used as the poster for the game by several boys over the world for how she looks like the perfect girl, that can fight using a weapon scythe and gun and have a lot of attitude, "she said, and when the other realized whose voice it is" Seeeeaaaa "he said and drew out the name with a clear green tinted blush. "Sea ... DD-Da-Danny?" Stammered out Tucker when it clicked in their heads "what I really look so different?" Asked Danny with a clear lop sidet grinn that he is known for "Danny have you not noticed that one may think you are a girl and a really cute and beautiful one "said Sam and Val stood up "I know' Sea 'will not let me forget it, and given that you can not change the appearance of the body in this game , does not help, "he said with a sigh.

/

"Well at least we have found the twins," said Tucker, with a nervous laugh as he looked at Danny who now becomes embraced by Jazz who do not want to let him go and he is glaring, "You know, Danny, right now when you have that angry eyes so you see only even more beautiful like "as Val and laughed along with Sea" what did you mean earlier that you can not change the appearance? "Jazz asked" what Bro said that one can add wings and there is headgear that changes appearance with to place horn or change your ears or make eyes more animalistic, and there is so you can get a tail but that's all you can physically change"Sea replied his sister.

"Secondly, is the clothes, which gives a certain effect," said Danny "so what should we do now?" Asked Sam and Danny became a shadow and phased through Jazz's embrace of "What?" She said with wide eyes and Danny just rolled his eyes "my character's job is three different ones, sniper, sorcerer and the last is reaper" said Danny "a Reaper can become a shadow and phase through all that is solid but they can also become invisible when it's dark and they can use a haunting voice, "said Sea" and my sister also has three which is gunblader, artist and assassin, an assassin can become invisible without a problem but they can also phase through everything that is solid and use a scary threatening erry voice "said Danny.

"So there are some abilities depends on what job class has been" so well "but how can you have three, we have only one each" Sam said, "I read something about it. Some can manage to unlock one or all four extra job classes so you have a total of five, "said Jazz and they both nodded," the only thing that Game Master changed the was to set our level of 1 when we started, and to change my character's brother sex to man, but the rest of all stats, items, among other things, was as it used to be in the game that he used as a base, "said Sea and shrugged.

/

"What are you race?" Ask Valerie "you have to tell me what you have for class job first," said Sea "why not our race?" Said Tucker, "because we know that Val is an elf, Sam is either a fairy or fairy elf hybrid, Jazz is probably a fox and human hybrid and Tucker is a wolf fox hybrid "Danny counted up and the other blinked" wolf fox, fairy elf, fox human, and me an elf is exactly right, "said Valerie in amazed tones. "I'm a nature summoner, Tucker is a mechanic, Jazz is a cleric, and Val are an gun hunter," said Sam in response to Sea's question.

Danny flashing "why am I not surprised," he said "my and my brother's race is the same as in the game, he based the whole thing on" Sea said "that says nothing" so Val "what my sister said, both of us chose a race when we created our characters to start with spirit as a in game race as a elf " Danny said " but Game Masters added several other races and changed the race to a being that gets strength from elemental dragons in my case and elemental birds in my brother case "said Sea and Val raised her gun at them" why? "she asked in a hiss

"The facts Val, spirit character may be more difficult to use the first 30 levels so few use them. But when you get past level 30 and you have a powerful and extremely dangerous character because one does not eat or sleep with such a character and they will recover their mana, stamina, heal injuries, recovering their use of spells, all of it faster, "said Danny in a stern voice "so we both chose two spirit character for the bonuses but we did not met in the game before we were both at level 78," said Sea

"So what do we do now?" Asked Sam again "I and Albino which is apparently my sister will go to the outskirts of the village to unlock our mounts," said Danny "your what?" Said Val "mount is a kind of animal you can ride, they are usually horses, unicorns and Kirin on land. In water it is kelpie, water lizard and aqua tick cat. In the air, it's Griffin, slender wyverns and pegasus "said Danny" pegasus, griffin and aquatic cat can also ride on the land, I have an ink black new moon griffin and an black silver full moon kelpie "said Sea" while I have an black gray shadow kelpie and an black night storm wyvern. Both of us each have a ink black storm midnight horse "Danny said," can we get one of the different mounts? "Said Jazz" yes if you have enough money to buy one for you so we can unlock the mount so it can "said Danny .

/

AN: here is an link to how the mounts base look like, I'm happy with the changes in the chapter, if you have ideas tell me them

link to user artist dakuness on deviantart art/Mounts-469677438


End file.
